


Unhealthy Mechanisms

by samstoleaburger



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Blow Jobs, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: If Piers has to be honest, he would rather have Chris doing this to distract himself as compared to the alternative.





	Unhealthy Mechanisms

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally thought about these two in the longest time in forever and started writing this...however, I had to stop. Then realized I'd never get the motivation to finish it so here you go.

It wasn't considered a healthy coping mechanism from an outsider's perspective. Nor was it seen as such by a longtime professional psychiatrist. Though, if Piers had to be honest, this was a Hell of a lot better than Chris drowning himself in liquor while destroying his liver in the long-run. If anyone asked, which they didn't as they could never know, he'd rather Chris be on his knees with his mouth wrapped around Piers’ cock than in a bar drinking himself into a stupor.  
  
Just like he was now, fingers curled and clutching to Piers’ pant legs. Muffled moans as he sucked and took more into his mouth. Chris never opened his eyes once he closed them, however, which was fairly often when Piers worked his jeans open to give Chris what he wanted. To have Chris occupy himself with something a little less destructive, something repetitive, something on a baser instinct and a whole lot more pleasurable on both their ends.  
  
The thing of it was, Chris was good at it. So, _so_ good and Piers raked his fingers through Chris’ hair with a soft sigh. He murmured praise when Chris laved the flat of his tongue over the head of his cock, licking up the pre-cum as Chris pulled back and swallowed it down once he pulled off. Taking one of his hands off Piers’ thigh, Chris moved to curl his fingers around Piers’ spit-slick cock and stroked as he panted. Trying to catch his breath alongside easing the growing ache in his jaw.  
  
Piers groaned as he tipped his head back against the wall, eyes falling halfway shut as his chest heaved and he trailed his fingers down Chris’ jaw. Watching as his gloves moved along the darkening stubble and how Chris gave a minute shudder, his lips parting just enough for Piers to push the tip of his thumb into Chris’ mouth. “So fucking good, Chris. You're so good.” The corner of his lip tugged up at the barely felt nip of Chris’ teeth and he moved to to grab hold of Chris’ chin. Firm but still loose enough for Chris to pull away if he so desired. “C'mon, soldier, get back to work.”  
  
The shuddering moan Chris let out was near obscene and Piers knew that if they had time, he'd shove Chris down onto the ground. Work his pants off, barely getting Chris undressed fast enough before getting to work on loosening Chris up with his mouth and fingers. To devour him, work him into a bigger frenzy of live wire nerves and gasping out his pleasure. Just before Piers teased his rim with his cock, slow and torturous, until Chris begged for Piers to fuck him. To get inside him and to wreck him. To leave Chris a trembling mess in the aftermath, Piers’ cum dripping from him and his own painting his stomach with splotches of white.  
  
A fucked out Chris was a good Chris. An obedient Chris, who followed orders and sucked Piers’ cock like he was made for it was even better. Mostly because he asked for it and made sure to always make it worth Piers’ while, as if Piers ever had something better to do.


End file.
